


Say Uncle

by Purplemoon153



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemoon153/pseuds/Purplemoon153
Summary: Pamela and John are siblings, but when Pam dies her kids have to go live somewhere.
Relationships: Hannah Foster & Ethan Green, Hannah Foster & John McNamara, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Lex Foster & John McNamara, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Say Uncle

John stood waiting by the airport. It’d been years since he’d last seen his nieces, but he was listed in their mother’s will as the person she wanted to take care of them and he was ready and willing to do so. To his surprise he spotted them being accompanied by a young man about Lex’s age. John waved the three of them over. Lex saw him and grabbed Hannah’s and the boy’s hand and walked over to him. 

“Alexandra, Hannah, who is this young man? How are you holding up?” John asked, reaching out and taking the miniscule amount of luggage from the girls. 

“Please call me Lex. This is Ethan, my boyfriend and he’s helping us move over to your place. We’ve been fine,” Lex said, rambling a bit, eyes not meeting John’s. John looked at Ethan intently before turning his gaze back to the girls. Lex stood slightly in front of Hannah as if to protect her and Hannah bounced slightly on the balls of her feet.

“Alright then Lex, we should probably get going, we’ve got a long day ahead of us,” John said, carrying the luggage and leading the three kids out of the airport towards his car. He popped the trunk and placed the luggage inside, being gentle in case there were any fragile objects inside. He looked up to see the three of them just standing awkwardly by the car.

“Who wants shotgun?” John asked. Hannah timidly raised her hand. He gave her a nod and she slipped into the front seat. Ethan and Lex shrugged as Hannah climbed in and slid into the backseat together. John took the driver’s seat. He glanced over at Hannah who rocked forwards and backwards in her seat. He looked in the back mirror to check on Lex and Ethan who were buckling up. 

John pulled out of the parking lot and drove back to his apartment. The drive was pretty quiet with Lex and Ethan exchanging whispers occasionally. They reached the apartment building and everyone clambered out of the car. John popped the trunk and grabbed the luggage. He gently set the luggage down while he closed the trunk before picking them up again and leading the kids towards the building.

“I live on the second floor,” John explained to the group as he led them up the stairs to his apartment. They all slowly clambered up the stairs until they reached the second floor. He stopped in front of his door which was near the stairs and set down the suitcases again. He pulled out his keys ring and flipped through the multitude of keys until he found the few he wanted and set to work unlocking the multiple locks on the door. After the final lock opened with a resounding click, he grabbed the door handle, twisted, and pushed the door open. He waited as the kids stepped into the apartment before following them, carrying in the luggage and closing the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
